Puppy Training
by Tsukii282
Summary: This is my Christmas present for the fandom! Kise was being a bad puppy and Kuroko decides to finally go through on his threat to train him. Yaoi


Kise gave a jolt and pouted as he felt Kuroko sneak up behind him and fasten the leash around his neck, though he pulled himself away before the smaller man could get the leash fastened to it. "Kurokocchi!" he whined, taking a step back as his lover took one forward, a look of exasperation and disapproval on his face "I didn't even do anything wrong; you don't need to put the leash on!" he continued, stiffening as his back bumped against a tree trunk.

Taking this as his opportunity, Kuroko dashed forward and clipped the leash to the collar almost before Kise could even turn around, giving bright red strap a tug so Kise wouldn't try to pull away and accidentally choke himself or something. "You did do something wrong, Kise-kun. I warned you; next time you tried something like that, I wouldn't hesitate to start with the puppy training" Kuroko told him, completely straight-faced.

"I don't think I did anything at all…!" the blonde grumbled, looking with embarrassment towards the street outside Kuroko's college; people were starting to stare at them, and though Kise was used to being watched, this was something entirely different.

The blue haired gave a sigh and looked up at Kise with a frown "You were acting inappropriately at my school; coming over so suddenly and grabbing me like that" Kuroko fought back a blush as he remembered the passionate way the taller of the two had just leaned in and kissed him, one hand sliding down to undo the buttons of his shirt until it hung limply off one arm, before his mouth traveled down to Kuroko's neck, and cool, sure hands started their eager exploration…

And then a few of Kuroko's classmates had walked by, and Kuroko wasted no time sending and Ignite Pass straight into Kise's stomach, who doubled over with a yelp, before hurriedly making himself decent again. "I told you before that you can't just strip me like that in public. Couldn't you have waited until we got home to do that?" clear blue eyes never once left the pouting gold ones above him, and he shook his head; Kise was not about to get out of this.

"But I just got back from my flight training! We haven't seen each other in almost four whole days! And it wasn't in public; we were in a classroom!" the blonde complained, trying any excuse he could to get himself out of that collar. "I don't even _want_ to know how you survived before we moved in together, do I? The faster we get started, the faster you get done" Kuroko reminded him, raising a brow and adjusting his hold on the leash.

The two stared at each other for a while before finally Kise gave in and nodded, eyes looking again at the people walking by who paused to look at the couple with curious gazes.

The shadow smiled a bit and pointed at the ground firmly "Sit, Kise-kun" he ordered, and after a few moments of hesitation, the blonde complied, kneeling in the grass in front of Kuroko with an embarrassed little blush on his face. Kuroko nodded his approval and reached out to stroke Kise's head, who pressed into the blue haired's hand with a quiet, relieved sigh. "Good boy…" Kuroko praised before giving the leash a pull so Kise would stand back up.

Before he could give another command, Kuroko yawned and stretched, his arms coming up above his head and causing his shirt to come up just enough to expose his midriff. Which was of course, just enough to make Kise want to tackle him to the ground, and moved to do so before the small man held up a hand "Stay" he told Kise firmly, giving him a frown when he ignored him at first.

Finishing his stretch, he watched as the blonde squirmed and watched back, looking as though it was taking all of his effort to do as he was told. "But Kurokocchi…!" he whined loudly, and Kuroko shook his head "No whining, Kise-kun" he replied, and said model stared at him, mouth opening as if he were going to try again, before it reluctantly shut, and stood and pouted at the blue haired instead.

Satisfied, Kuroko gave a small tug and began to walk "Let's go home" he sighed, stopping when he felt Kise pull back against the leash and cross his arms with a huff. "We're going to walk all the way home like this? Everyone's staring at us though…" he replied with a frown and Kuroko turned and moved to stand in front of Kise again. "Bad puppy" Kuroko scolded, reaching up and flicking Kise in the forehead before starting to walk towards their house again.

This time, Kise did follow, though it was slightly further back than he usually did; he was sulking about being scolded. "Kise-kun" Kuroko called over his shoulder, and Kise tilted his head to the side a bit, watching as Kuroko held his hand out to him "You always hold hands with me when we go home" he explained, and Kise smiled, lacing their fingers together and walking side by side with him the rest of the way to their house.

Shutting the door behind him before turning to Kise with an innocent expression, he opened his arms a bit "Now…can I have a kiss?" he asked, and Kise smiled brightly before complying, leaning down and pressing his lips to Kuroko's hungrily, arms coming around him and keeping him as close as possible as Kuroko's fingers tugged at soft blonde hair and clenched in Kise's shirt.

When they finally broke apart, breathless, they had already managed to stumble to their bedroom, both of them wasting no time getting onto the bed, and this time it was Kuroko unbuttoning Kise's shirt and tossing it to the ground beside the bed.

Before Kise could even realize what Kuroko was doing, Kuroko had efficiently tied Kise's hands to the headboard of the bed with the leash, straddling him and smiling tauntingly. The whine that escaped the blonde's throat when he tried to pull his hands free to no avail was more of a low growl, and he looked up at Kuroko with lustful eyes.

The look was enough to start a fire in the pit of smaller man's stomach, and after rolling his hips against the blonde's a few times, he slid off of his lap and began to undress himself slowly, knowing he was teasing Kise horribly by doing so.

After every piece of clothing was off of Kuroko's thin body, he reached over and pulled open the bedside drawer, reaching around for a bit until he pulled out the lube and flipped the cap open easily. Kise, who could see what Kuroko was planning, shifted impatiently and gave a quiet groan as the blue haired coated his thin fingers and pushed two into his entrance, eyes slipping closed with a gasp.

"Tetsuya…" he heard Kise moan, voice hoarse with need, then felt the bed shake a bit as he tried to free his hands again. Smiling seductively, Kuroko simply adjusted himself so that Kise had a better view of him fingering himself; something he knew made Kise unbearably horny.

His fingers curled and scissored inside himself, working himself loose, before he pressed a third finger in and a long moan escaped his lips, head tilting back in bliss, and he heard how the sight made Kise's breath hitch.

Finally, the blue haired pulled his fingers away and moved to straddle Kise again, making quick work of pulling his pants and boxers off and dropping them with the rest of the clothes on the floor before giving his lover's cock a few stroke with his slicked fingers. The blonde groaned in anticipation, bucking his hips and trying to reach down to grip Kuroko's hips, almost completely forgetting that he was still bound.

When Kuroko slowly lowered himself onto Kise, feeling himself get filled up completely, both of them moaned loudly, breath coming in shallow pants. The smaller experimentally began to move his hips, grinding against Kise as the blonde bucked up into him. They didn't do this position much; it was difficult to get Kuroko to take the initiative this much, but it always made both of them shudder and moan with heated desperacy.

Eventually, Kuroko couldn't take it anymore; he missed the feel of Kise's arms pulling him closer, his hands sending even more sensations through him, and he began to fumble to untie Kise's hands, who immediately moves one hand to hold Kuroko's hip, pulling him down on him faster and rougher than before while the other starts to pump Kuroko's neglected member, causing the blue haired to fall forward, hips still moving fast, gripping Kise's shoulder and tangling his fingers in his hair.

He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take, and with those completely shameless whimpers and moans and little cries that were leaving Kuroko's lips, Kise was sure that both of them were teetering on the brink.

Flipping them over so that Kuroko was now laying back against the bed with his legs wrapped around Kise's waist, face red and eyes dilated Kise slammed into his smaller lover a few more times, before the blue haired arched his back, tightening around Kise's cock, and both of them came with long moans before looking at each other, panting hard.

"I-if…mmn…if puppy training is going to end like this every time, then maybe…I should act up more often…" Kise managed to get out, chuckling quietly as he wrapped his arms around Kuroko, who snuggled into Kise's chest contently. "That was just…because you haven't been home in a while. Not because of the puppy training. Next time, it'll be much harder" Kuroko replied, trying to sound intimidating and failing.

What Kuroko didn't want to admit, was that he wouldn't mind if he always ended things that way either.

**A/N: Hey guys~ This was my Christmas present to all of you wonderful people! I didn't think it'd come out this long, but it kinda...did, so I dunno. Hope you liked it~!**


End file.
